1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snow melting apparatuses, and more specifically, to a snow melting apparatus having a receiving tank for containing snow and using a plurality of burners to melt the snow, wherein the melted snow flows through a bottom opening of the apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are many areas of the world in which snow removal is a large task. The accumulation of snow in parking lots and on roads causes great hardships on people and in travel. As a result, there have been many attempts in inventing apparatuses for disposing of unwanted snow. However, each of these prior art apparatuses has several disadvantages which renders the apparatus impractical and unusable.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,762 to Brady, a snow melting apparatus is disclosed that requires a reserve tank of water. In operation, the apparatus uses a fan to force heat from a single burner through a central channel which then distributes the heat via a plurality of heat exchanger pipes. The apparatus also heats water in the reserve tank which is then circulated through the sides of the apparatus as a further means of heating the apparatus and melting the snow. In addition, the heated water is sprayed on top of the snow to advance the melting.
There are several disadvantages associated with using the Brady apparatus. First, the apparatus cannot be permanently stored outside because any water stored in the apparatus would freeze, thereby rendering the apparatus inoperable until thawed. Second, even if any stored water was removed when the apparatus was not being used, the apparatus would require a lot of work to start up the apparatus. For example, the user would have to haul water to the apparatus and xe2x80x9cfill it up.xe2x80x9d This would be very cumbersome and at times, impractical. Third, the apparatus requires a fan to force heated air through the central channel. Again, if the apparatus is kept outside for extended periods of time, the fan may freeze or otherwise become unusable until maintenance is performed.
In a second apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,656 to Baasch discloses a snow melting apparatus that requires a continues flow of water input to the apparatus wherein the preferred source of water is a fire hydrant. In operation, water is input into the tank, then a plurality of propellers agitate the water which in turn melts the snow. The input water and melted water are then output together.
There are several disadvantages with using the Baasch apparatus. First, the apparatus requires a fire hydrant or other large source of input water. This can be very inconvenient if one needs to remove snow from a location far distant from a fire hydrant, or in the alternative, if the user is required to truck a large volume of water to the apparatus. Second, the use of propellers requires a high degree of maintenance. The propellers may freeze or otherwise become locked, thereby rendering the apparatus inoperable. Third, this apparatus does not incorporate any burner type component for heating the snow. The apparatus relies on the temperature of the input water and the agitation thereof.
These prior art snow disposal apparatuses involve a combination of components resulting in a complex device requiring a high degree of set-up and maintenance. Therefore, there is a need for a straightforward, simple mechanical apparatus having minimum components that efficiently and effectively melts snow and disposes of the melted water. There is a further need for a snow disposal apparatus that can be stored outdoors and does not require a storage tank for holding the melted snow.
The present invention solves the problems associated with conventional snow disposal apparatus by disclosing an apparatus that comprises a receiving tank having a top portion with a top opening and a lower portion that tapers down to a bottom opening. The top portion has a load plate, positioned in proximity to the intersection of the top portion and the lower portion, used for holding snow within the top portion of the receiving tank. Incorporated into the top portion, under the load plate, is a means for heating the snow, which preferably comprises a plurality of burner tubes, each of which has a plurality of burners. A fuel distribution manifold is connected to all burner tubes for distributing fuel, e.g., propane, to each burner tube. A fuel source and an ignitor assembly also is connected to the distribution manifold to ignite and maintain flames along the burner tubes.
In operation, a user activates the ignitor assembly connected to the fuel distribution manifold, and the resulting flame follows the fuel distribution through the fuel distribution manifold and into the burner tubes, resulting in each burner along the length of a burner tube being lit with a flame. The heat of the flames heats the load plate and melts the snow contained in the top portion on the load plate. A flame guard is positioned above each burner tube to protect the flame of each burner from getting extinguished by melting snow. The resulting water from the melting snow falls through the load plate into the lower portion and out the bottom opening of the apparatus. Preferably, the snow disposal apparatus of the present invention is positioned over a drain or sewer whereby all melted snow flows into the drain.
As a means for improving the performance of the snow disposal apparatus, the means for heating is turned on prior to snow being disposed within the receiving tank. By preheating the apparatus, the walls of the receiving tank are preheated. Therefore, when snow is deposited into the receiving tank, the melting of the snow is enhanced such that the snow will melt faster. Furthermore, upon being deposited in the receiving tank, the snow will not stick to the walls of the receiving tank because of the fact that the walls have been preheated.
There are many advantages associated with the present invention. First, the instant snow disposal apparatus may be position over any drain, sewer or gutter to facilitate the removal of snow from a large parking lot, airport runway, private or commercial driveway, or the like. Second, the apparatus may be made to any dimension depending on the size and location of the area to be cleared of snow. Third, the apparatus is easily used and transported in that it only requires a fuel source, e.g., a propane tank. There is no water needed as an input source nor does it store the melted water between uses. In an alternative embodiment, the apparatus may be adapted to use electricity as a means for heating, thereby eliminating the need for a fuel source or tank. The user would only have to have an appropriate size electrical hook up for the apparatus. Lastly, by preheating the apparatus, the effectiveness of melting snow is improved.